


Elfgard

by Lasoona



Series: Elfgard one-shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard has Elf ears, Elfgard AU babey, F/F, Shenanigans ensue when Byleth sees them and thinks they're cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Byleth finds herself in Edelgard's room, comforting her after a nightmare. Eventually though, she discovers something she never expected.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Elfgard one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573918
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	Elfgard

**Author's Note:**

> A friend in my discord server drew elfgard and started throwing around adorable ideas about Byleth playing with her more sensitive Elf ears and now here we are ahgdslkaghldkshgk Feast ur eyes https://echo-the-catdog.tumblr.com/post/189630441203/echo-the-catdog-elfgard-elfgard-edit-i

Fodlan was a wondrous place, filled with all kinds of magic, the nobility of the three kingdoms making up the continent even having been blessed by the Goddess herself, in the form of magical crests granting their bearers enhanced physical or magical abilities. The Royal Family of the Adrestian Empire was said to descend directly from the Goddess's daughter, Saint Seiros, herself. Legend has it that those that resonate strongly with the power of her blood may even carry physical manifestations of this closeness to divinity in the form of elongated ears like Elves from a children's story book. Such an appearance had not been seen for centuries, and had soon faded into legend. Or so the history books said, at least.

Which was why Byleth found the sight in front of her quite curious. It had all started earlier that night.  


* * *

She had been unable to sleep, and found herself patrolling around the monastery, eventually finding herself in the upper level of the student dorms. That was when she'd heard a shout for help, followed by a whimper, Byleth acting on instinct as she picked the lock on the door and shouldered it open. Her sword was halfway out of its sheathe before she realized there was no danger. Not to her, at least.

The princess of the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard von Hresvelg, lay thrashing on her bed, face twisted into a pained grimace. Byleth quietly shut the door, shoving her partially revealed blade back into its sheathe. The professor made her way over to the trembling princess, kneeling at the bedside and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Edelgard? You're having a nightmare, wake up."

Amethyst eyes shot open, the girl's arm shooting underneath her pillow with incredible speed, "No! I won't-" the dagger in her hands halted mere millimeters from the professor's neck, "Professor?"

Byleth kept as still a statue, hands raised in a placating gesture, "I heard a cry for help, so I uh, broke in."

All the energy seemed to drain from the girl, her arm falling to the sheets as she slumped in exhaustion, "It was… a nightmare."

Byleth nodded, finally lowering her hands, "I'm always willing to listen"

Edelgard quickly turned away from the professor, but not quickly enough that the woman missed the trembling of her lower lip. The princess took a deep breath, hands clenching her nightgown with her free hand so tightly it shook, "I've had them since I was little. Stupid,  _ pointless _ dreams that I can't control. It’s terribly frustrating.”

Byleth slowly sat herself next to the trembling girl, gently rubbing circles around her back.

“I…” Edelgard lifted her piercing gaze to her professor, “I’ll tell you, but you must swear never to tell another soul.”

Byleth nodded, “Of course.”

Edelgard took a shuddering breath and began. Speaking of her siblings, trapped. Tortured. Of the truth to why she became the heir to the throne. The light that was her siblings slowly being snuffed out, one by one, by disease, insanity, or simply not having the strength to go on.

Byleth sat, face expressionless as always as Edelgard declared the nightmares a reminder. To never let such things happen again.

Edelgard’s head dropped, “Even now, I’m the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire… of everything… depends on me,” the princess released a humorless chuckle, “I shared more than I meant to. Must be something in the air tonight.”

The younger girl grimaced, prompting Byleth to glance down once more. Edelgard now held the dagger with both hands, one clamped tight around the blade, slowly drawing blood with how tightly she was squeezing.

“Hey, hey…” Byleth cooed softly as she brought her hands down to Edelgards own. Her breath was hot against the side of Edelgard’s head as the professor leaned closer. Byleth could have sworn she saw something in her hair twitch, but brushed it off as just her imagination, “I’m here for you, Edelgard.” Byleth cupped Edelgard’s hands, rubbing her thumb across her fingers. Slowly, but surely, her trembling subsided, her fingers loosening. Byleth carefully extracted the dagger from her hands, wiping the blood off using her coat. She’d wash it later. Setting the dagger on the bed next to her, the professor cupped Edelgard’s injured hand, the pale green glow of healing magic lighting up the otherwise darkened room.

The princess shifts her head as the pain subsides, her hair falling across her face as she turns away from the professor.

It is this parting of her hair, that breaks Byleth’s focus, the healing magic fading from her hands. By the Goddess, are those…

“Edelgard, you have long ears.”

Edelgard’s head snaps back around, red blossoming across her cheeks as she sputters, “W-wha- Professor you can’t just-” She grabs fistfull’s of pale white hair and pulls it down, covering most of Byleth’s new discovery. But not all of it.

Byleth’s hand reaches out, her fingertips just barely ghosting over the tip of her elongated ears. A small “Eep!” flies from the princess, Edelgard ducking head, the red of her cheeks deepening as she swats at the professor’s hand, “B-Byleth!”

Byleth hesitated, her hand hanging in mid-air, “Sorry, I just read about Elf ears and what they meant earlier today,” Byleth’s hand moved to cup the side of Edelgard’s face, the poor girl growing even more flustered as Byleth ran her thumb over the hair covering her ear, “They’re… cute.”

“I-I’m sure I don’t know what you mean!”

Suddenly, wonderfully, her ears wiggled, “Oh,” Byleth put her free hand to her mouth in delight oh so unlike the usual stoic air the woman had about her, “They move!”

Edelgard released her hair, instead burying her face in her hands in mortification, “Professor- Byleth plea-” Her sentence was cut off by a quiet squeak as Byleth once again trailed a feather-light touch up the shell of her ear. Byleth looked on in awe as the girl’s blush moved across her face and up to her ears.

“Your ears are red, too,” Byleth let out a curious hum as she moved her hand up, rolling the round tip of the elven ear between the pads of her fingers. She froze the next second as Edelgard yelped and buried her head against the professor.

“P-professor, please, my ears are… quite sensitive.”

Byleth hummed an affirmative and resumed playing with the strangely shaped ear. It was fascinating, though Byleth wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it was the adorable way Edelgard was squirming as she rubbed up and down the shell. After about a minute or so, Edelgard’s hand snapped out, catching her wrist in a vice-like grip, Edelgard sitting up from where she had been propped against her professor. The blush was still out in full force, crawling from her neck all the way to the tips of her ears, her lips pulled down into a pout. If Byleth was honest with herself, it was incredibly cute.

“Professor, I demand you cease this ridiculousness at once.”

Byleth dropped her hand, letting it bounce limply against the bed, “Okay…” Her lip jutted out as the woman pouted herself, “You’re just too adorable, I couldn’t help it. I apologize.”

“W-well I- You- By-” Edelgard stammered. The princess looked down sheepishly, hands playing with her silver hair, “If you promise to keep it a secret, I suppose… I could let you touch them again sometime….”

Byleth’s pout immediately disappeared, a joyful twinkle in her eye as shes perked back up, “That’s very kind of you Edelgard,” Byleth’s lips twitched into the closest the woman ever came to a smile,    
  


Edelgard looked to her crumpled sheets, “Though I believe it would be prudent to get some sleep.”

Byleth’s eyes widened a fraction, “Oh, of course. I’m sorry.” The professor quickly stood, making her way back to the door. Pausing in the now open doorway, she spared one last look to the pale-haired woman, “Thank you, El.” she said simply before swinging the door shut with a quiet click.

Edelgard flopped down onto her bed, nightmares forgotten in the wake of pure mortification. She slammed a pillow over her face, letting out a long drawn out groan of frustration, her ears wiggling up and down in the slight way they did when she was happy. Traitors. Edelgard felt her face heating up once more at the thought of Byleth’s obliviousness to personal space, immediately playing with her unusual ears.

Edelgard let out an exasperated sigh. That woman was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if there's any weirdness with the flow, I haven't slept in 20 hours but I just HAD to get this written aghdskalghslkjghkds I hope u all enjoyed!


End file.
